The Underlying Truth
by HpRaven89
Summary: Hermione has a crush on Ron. She's not sure if Ron feels the same. Her and Ginny will go undercover just to find the answer no matter what it takes! Find out what crazy thing they do to find out if he likes her. RH andsome HG. RR pleaz! Love ya all!
1. Chapter 1 Intro

A/N: This is my first fan fiction. Feel free to criticize but don't be to hard on me. Love ya all! R/R! Sorry about the length.... I thought it would be much larger than in Microsoft Word.

* * *

The Underlying Truth  
  
Chapter 1 – The Small Intro   
  
(Hermione POV)  
  
"Ron, don't leave me! Wait for me." I screamed running as fast as I could, my heart pounding in my chest.  
  
Ron yelled an answer to me... it was faint, yet strong enough to hear, "I'm not going to leave you."  
  
Despite the comforting answer he was getting further and further away from me. Ron was running up ahead of me. We were being chased by a group of Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, along with more even more Death Eaters, were right behind us.  
  
"Hermione, I'm right here and I'll never leave you."  
  
I opened up my eyes and came face to face with Ron. I was so close that I couldn't even see his freckles anymore. I sat up, still pretty close to his face, and told him that we were being chased by Death Eaters and that he had left me behind.  
  
"You know that I would never leave you behind and it was just a dream, my dear... 'Mione." He paused just before saying 'Mione' just to make sure that the nickname didn't bother me. I giggled when he said it. We then looked into each other's eyes and I pulled him into a hug but instead he leaned into kiss me.  
  
I thought happily, 'This seems so unreal.'  
  
Well, I spoke to soon. Why had I been so stupid? Why was I stupid, because the next thing I knew I woke up. I yelled at myself ' I HATE DOUBLE DREAMING!'  
  
Today was the day that I would see the 'real' Ron because we were meeting, with Harry of course, at Diagon Alley. Harry seemed to be like a brother figure, which was a good feeling, for not having any siblings at all that is. Ron was a different story. I hadn't thought him as anything until probably about our third year. In our third year, I had developed a crush on Ron and thought it was cute when he argued with me. So to not make it obvious that I was crushing, I did the next most natural thing, argued back. I thought that this was a little schoolgirl crush and that it would go away but instead it got stronger.

* * *

By our fourth year, I was in denial of my feelings for him. Ginny had assured me that it was 'love.' She told me to confess my feelings for him, even though she thought he was bloody good-for-nothing bloke. I gave Ginny a reproving look because she didn't seem to realize what a hypocrite she was being; she hadn't done the same for Harry. Her voice pounded in my head throughout out most of my fourth year. When we received information about the Yule Ball, I thought it would be the perfect time for Ron to ask me. When I realized he wasn't, I agreed to go with Viktor. I still hate the way Ron had to find out about Viktor wanting me to visit him during the summer. He kept asking and asking me what my answer was to Viktor's invitation. It was all because of Rita Skeeter, she has to ruin everything. I thought I saw his jealousy, but in a flash it seemed to be replaced with annoyance. I'm not exactly sure what he thought.  
  
I looked at the clock in my room and realized that I had spent the last fifteen minutes dwelling on Ron. I ran downstairs and found that my bags were missing. They had probably been put in the car already since I had taken so long. I ran to the kitchen, grabbed myself a slice of toast, and skidded to a halt by the car, where my parents looked just a tad annoyed at my having kept them waiting for so long.

* * *

When I saw them (Ron and Harry, of course, {not Harry and Ron because Ron kind of hates being a second, I kind of see it in his eyes} anyway), I had planned to sneak up on them, but they saw me, and the surprise was ruined. I went to Harry and gave him a big hug and a small kiss on the cheek. Ron was a different story though, as much as I wanted to do the same, he seemed uncomfortable so I gave him a slight hug (let me try and put it into words... invisible, unsubstantial, so to say). We gave each other an awkward stare and turned away. , (how I wish it could be different but Ron is just so thick sometimes and I seem to have misplaced my Gryffindor courage. I mean, I care about Ron too much to do something that could possibly ruin my friendship with him. {and Harry, as he probably would have seen it from Ron's point of view. Then things would get awkward... and I think I should stop this tirade now, as people are beginning to think I overanalyze}).  
  
It took Harry a quite a few uncomfortable seconds to break the silence. "Well, lets not stand around here all day. We should get our school supplies."  
  
Off we went on what was sure to be a long day from my point of view. Though I love spending time with those two dolts, it can be a bit tiring. Our agenda for the day was to buy our schoolbooks, for Ron and Harry, go to Quality Quidditch Supplies, (for as short a time as possible I hoped), stop by Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and maybe stop for some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

* * *

Please review once you have read to see how I can make it better for the benefit of you, the readers......

P.S. Special thanx 2 my beta LunaLovegood831


	2. Chapter 2 Dirty Work

Thanks everyone for reviewing! Sorry I took so long to update but when I finished writing a chapter, I had to send it to my Beta to make sure everything was good and today she sent me an email with it all ready. Hope you enjoy it! Special thanx 2 my Best friends...... Erika and Gema.... Gema hasnt read it yest because shes ain Floridia and has not access to a computer but we will be mailing it to her soon, I hope.... Erika! So read and review! Thanks....

* * *

The Underlying Truth  
  
Chapter 2 – Dirty Work

* * *

(Hermione's POV)  
  
We started to walk toward Flourish and Blotts. Once inside, we met up with Ginny.  
  
"Can one of you come with me to get my books?"  
  
"I guess I could go with you." Harry answered to my surprise.  
  
Ginny blushed while walking away with him. This left Ron and I to get our books alone.  
  
"So, um... we should get going then." I said bravely.  
  
"Okay, let's get going then!" he answered back.  
  
"Look whose here," yelled someone from the entrance of the bookshop.  
  
Malfoy had come in with no other than his flunkies, Crabbe and Goyle, and a new member of his protection club, Pansy Parkinson. Malfoy walked toward us and snorted, "If its isn't the Weasel and his mudblood girl-"  
  
Fortunately, Pansy was trying to kiss him.  
  
"What the blood hell are you trying to do?"  
  
"Why Draco, I love you!" Pansy cried.  
  
"Well, I don't so do go around trying to touch me unless I tell you to."  
  
"But.... you didn't say that last night." She said, winking furiously.  
  
Ron and I walked away laughing. Harry and Ginny asked us, what was so funny.  
  
"Malfoy is here with his girlfriend." Ron said.  
  
Harry and Ginny found it very funny that the slime ball even had a girlfriend. "Who's his girlfriend?" they asked.  
  
I started laughing harder, "Pansy Parkinson."  
  
Harry and Ginny choked at the very thought.  
  
"Real pathetic how no one else wants to be his girlfriend."  
  
Harry, Ginny, and I started backing up. Ron realized that no one was laughing but having a very worried look on our face. Ron turned around and had saw Malfoy right behind him and had listened to what Ron had just said.  
  
"Look who's talking, Weasel, I don't see you with a girlfriend.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't sunk as low as to get the first thing that crosses my mind."  
  
I thought. 'This has got to end and I see no one doing anything to stop before they get into a fight. 'I went and got in front of Ron before anything came out of their mouths.'  
  
"Ron, let's just go and ignore him."  
  
"So now you got the mudblood doing the dirty work for you."  
  
"Shut it, Malfoy." I retorted in an angry manner. "Don't make me hurt you."  
  
"You'll have to get through me first before you hurt, My Malfoy." Pansy yelled.  
  
Harry and Ginny started to laugh loudly.  
  
"Guess I'm not the only one doing the dirty work." I said and walked away from Malfoy while pulling Ron's arm with me. Harry and Ginny followed right behind.  
  
When we finally got to where we were far from Malfoy, Ron said, "What the bloody hell was that all about?"  
  
"Nothing, I don't anyone to argue and even less with Malfoy. So let's us just get our books and put this mayhem behind us." I said.  
  
Ginny gave me an odd look and said, "You guys walk ahead. I need to speak with Hermione."  
  
The boys walked ahead of them and the girls began to talk.  
  
"Hermione, I think that was a little too obvious."  
  
"I know but I want to know if he likes me and the only way he'll tell me if he does is by giving hints that I also like him. It's driving me crazy that I always talk to him and have the chance to tell but I can never find the right words. My nervousness takes over me and nothing comes out."  
  
"Hermione, you'll have to tell him because then you'll regret you never did and it will eat you alive for not telling him when you have the chance."  
  
This was too much for me to handle and I began to cry. "I don't know what to do anymore."  
  
"We'll talk about this later if you want." Ginny said as we started to walk.  
  
I walked while wiping away my tears and making it not noticeable that I was crying. As we reached the boys, Harry said, "Hermione, have you've been crying?"  
  
I thought, 'So much for wiping them away.'  
  
"Yeah, she was. She was laughing so hard at the joke I was telling her that she started to cry." Ginny responded for me.  
  
Ron knew that wasn't the reason but didn't say anything. While Harry didn't even pay attention to what she was saying because he was to busy staring at her. Ron noticed him staring without distraction that he pushed his head forward, knocking Harry out of fantasy world.  
  
"Ouch... what was that for?" Harry cried.  
  
"For Drooling." Ron yelled.  
  
"Did you guys get your books yet?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yep, right here." Harry replied.  
  
"Hold on; let me go get mine then." I said starting to walk away.  
  
Harry yelled before I left. "No, we got them. It was Ron's idea."  
  
Ron elbowed Harry in the stomach and he handed me my books.  
  
"Thank you both!" I responded.  
  
Harry whispered to Ron, "I was doing you a favor. Now you're beating me up for being a best friend."  
  
We paid for our books and left Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

Thank you to all my reviewers: 

TeenGirlSquad13 - I're read the autobiograpy.....and the 11th book is comign out in september..... a week before the Teen Titans DVD....of the first 6 episodes........

Has any1 read the Lemony Snicket's Unauthorizied Autobiogaphy besides me and TeenGirlSquad13?

gatoriris

penghu-dust - Ron and Hermione were like meant for each other

LadyKatyUltimateFan

eat paper

libyanauthor

reihino2003

jessi

ErikaHpCa - unfortunately..... i have 2 write you here....... but i love u =D

KrystalK8 - i see your obsessed with chocolate....... thanks for the offer of chocolate but i wouldn't take it.. its something i would when i feel like it

luckyducky8200

Zayne

polaris09

Once again, thanks and hope you liked this chapter.....until next time.... love ya all!


	3. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

The Underlying Truth...

Sorry guys... school is starting officially tomorrow.... I won't get time to write a lot...... I have to stories.... this one and Teen Titans.... Teen Titans is going along well... and I've decided to work on that one instead of this one.... I'll write this one on weekends or holidays... Sorry about the bad news!!!!!!!!

DON'T BE MAD AT ME!!!!!!


End file.
